


i'm gonna tell you how it's gonna be

by mehnema (swedish_furniture)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Introspection, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, not a relationship fic but like. it COULD be if i had more words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/mehnema
Summary: Connor’s been raised to fight until he can’t fight anymore, and then, keep going.  He’s been raised to believe that death is inevitable, so you might as well take as many bad guys with you as you can.  He doesn't want to die.  Crowley can help with that.(The world is ending, Connor thinks about some stuff, Crowley needs to invest in better minions.)
Kudos: 3





	i'm gonna tell you how it's gonna be

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ME AGAIN JUST RUNNING AROUND ALL WILD AND THROWING OLD FIC AT THE WALL TO SEE WHAT STICKS.
> 
> when i was looking for a fic title, i found the song Not Fade Away by Buddy Holly and i was like "PERF its written post Not Fade Away in Angel" and then the lyric were 90% "bop bop bop bop bop bop bop" and then a bunch of nonsense about falling in love, so i grabbed one of the most innocuous parts and tried to jam it into fitting as a title. its. not great. we can all admit this. THEY CAN'T ALL BE WINNERS OKAY.
> 
> enjoy this fic, i sure dont.

It’s the end of the world, and it’s happening in Los Angeles.

They’d expected  _ some _ kind of retaliation, but never  _ this _ \- blood and chaos and a fucking  _ dragon _ .

The Senior Partners pulled out all the stops for this little party.

They’d been fighting together, at first, in a group, until the screaming reminded them that there were still civilians in the city, normal, everyday people, who hadn’t a clue about the shady, mystical underworld, until a demon burst into their apartment.

(It’s their fault, all their fault, and, god, so many good people were going to die today because of them.)

They’d split up, now, fighting separately, and Connor doesn’t know what’s happened to the others.

(For all he knows, he’s the last one left. For all he knows, they’ve already lost. But he’ll be damned if he just  _ gives up _ .)

He’s running, running, running, because even if he  _ is _ The Destroyer, he can only destroy so much at a time, and he’s almost overwhelmed.

They finally corner him, and they’re a breed of demon he’s never seen before, which is actually a little surprising, considering he’d grown up in Quor’toth. They’re all black-eyes, and grinning human faces, and Conner can barely bring himself to hit them, because they’re  _ human _ , just possessed, but  _ they _ don’t have any qualms about hitting  _ him. _

(One of them takes a swing at him, and he barely dodges in time, and, well, it goes against everything Holtz ever taught him, to stand still while a demon tried to whale on him, so he snaps the man’s neck.)

Not that it takes, because a second later, he gets up again, still grinning, and the others laugh, as he shakes his head with a sickening ‘ _ crunch _ ’.

“He’s a feisty one.” one of the women comments, and then- “Why don’t we see how he does against the hounds?”

(They laugh more at that, and even though Conner doesn’t know exactly what a ‘hound’ is, he’s not in the biggest hurry to find out.)

Conner’s been raised to fight until he can’t fight anymore, and  _ then _ , keep going. He’s been raised to believe that death is inevitable, so you might as well take as many sons of bitches with you as you can.

But, God help him, he doesn’t  _ want _ to die. Because he’s not  _ just _ The Destroyer, he’s Conner Reilly, too, and Conner Reilly is just a normal kid who doesn’t want to die.

(He thinks about praying, as the barking starts, moving closer and closer, but, really, at this point, he’s not sure if he believes in a god, not after the Quor’toth, and Jasmine, and Cordy, and  _ everything. _ )

There’s something breathing into his face, and he can’t see it, but it smells like blood and rotten meat and dead things, and he can feel something else sniffing around his feet, and he thinks- ‘ _ Well, guess this is it, then. _ ’

And then, suddenly, a new voice speaks up. “Huh, I think I rather like the looks of this one.  _ Down _ , boys.”

(It’s not just the hounds that back off, the demons take a step back, too, and if Conner didn’t know any better, he’d say they were  _ scared _ .)

He turns around, slowly, and, really, he expected something a bit more… _ intimidating _ .

The guy’s handsome, in a dapper kind of middle-aged way, and he’s dressed in a  _ suit _ , of all things, because,  _ really _ , who wears a suit like that into a  _ warzone _ ?

(Lorne, maybe, but Lorne wouldn’t be caught dead in LA, right now.)

The guy smirks at him, and it’s a slow, sinful expression that  _ does _ things to Conner, things he’d rather not think about right now.

“Hello, darling.”

(He’s got an accent, too, and  _ damn _ , if it wasn’t sexy as hell.)

He looks away from Conner, and turns a glare onto the demons. “I distinctly remember putting the word out to stay  _ away _ from LA for the time being.”

The one whose neck Conner snapped steps forward. “Look, Crowley, word’s been getting around about you and those Winchester boys.”

‘Crowley’ raises an eyebrow. “ _ Do _ go on.” he drawls out, slowly, dangerously.

(The demon’s  _ got _ to be slow on the uptake, because he keeps talking.)

“You’re getting  _ soft _ . Running with  _ hunters _ , of all things, and keeping us away from the party the Partners are throwing? That’s just not ri-“

Crowley snaps his fingers, and the other demon is being torn apart by something Conner can’t see.

“Well. Anyone  _ else _ think I’m going soft?” Crowley says, off-handedly. 

There’s no answer, because the other demons have run while they still can. He smirks, petting something in thin air, and then- “Off you go, boys. Happy hunting.”

(Conner’s really,  _ really _ happy he’s not those demons right now.)

Crowley turns his gaze back onto Conner, who stubbornly glares back.

“Who are you?” he demands, because Crowley’s a demon, and that’d usually be enough for Conner to kill him where he stands, but he’s just saved his life, and, besides, if he’s anything like those other demons, Conner’s not entirely sure  _ how _ to kill him.

“I’m Crowley.” Crowley says, because he’s an insufferable bastard like that. “King of Hell.”

(Conner pauses at that, because that seems kind of  _ big _ , King of Hell, especially when the sky is raining fire and spewing demon spawn and it’s  _ literally  _ Hell-on-Earth.)

“You can make it all stop. Right now.” Crowley offers, and it’s ambiguous enough to get his attention.

“What do you mean?”

The demon smiles. “I can make this all go away, and all it takes on  _ your _ part is one little thing.”

“Oh yeah?  _ What _ little thing?”

The smirk widens. “Oh, it’s not much, really. Just one little kiss.”

Conner raises an eyebrow, because it sounds  _ way _ too good to be true, and, in his experience, if it  _ sounds _ like it’s too good to be true, it usually  _ is. _

“Kiss is some sort of demon slang for ‘I’m going to rip out your spine and beat you with it’, right?”

Crowley snorts. “Are you always so suspicious when someone offers to end the Apocalypse for you?”

“Generally, yeah.”

(There’s an eye roll at that, and a mutter of something that sounds like ‘ _ It’s like dealing with the bloody Winchesters all over again. _ ’)

“Kiss means just that, love. A  _ kiss _ . A little mouth-to-mouth. And that’s all it’ll take you to stop the end of the world.”

Conner thinks it over, and shrugs, because,  _ what the hell _ . It’s the end of the world anyway, and he was probably going to die before the day was over, so why not ring a few gongs? It’s not like Crowley’s unattractive, and he  _ did _ just save him from a horde of demons, and Conner’s based relationships on less.

Crowley’s been watching his face, and probably knows when he reached a conclusion before  _ he _ did, and he smirks yet again, and goes- 

“So, are you desperate enough, lover boy?”

“Don’t call me that.” Conner growls, and he grabs the front of Crowley’s suit and smashes their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again asking you for your comments.
> 
> please stay as safe as you can in these trying times, and if possible, get vaccinated damn it. i love you all.


End file.
